Stronger Than You, Heichou!
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: Aku pasti akan lebih kuat darinya, Eren! Aku berjanji kepadamu! Dan, aku akan menggantikan dirinya di hatimu ini! Tapi aku tau, aku hanyalah sesosok gadis lemah dan aku tidak yakin dapat menandinginya...


_Lemah ya? Sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan padaku_

_Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu... itu saja! Tak ada yang lain.._

_Tapi aku sadar ada orang lain yang lebih hebat dariku.. selalu bisa melindungimu kapanpun dan dimanapun.._

_Dan akhirnya aku sadar, aku bukanlah apa-apa dibanding dengannya..._

Stronger then you, Heichou

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Warnings :

OOC ,Typo(s), Fanfic Abal, GeJe, RivaEren(?), Alhamdulillah NoHarem *Bagi para fujadoshi (Troll lalala~)*, Dll

Mikasa P.O.V

"Mikasa..."

Ah... apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang memanggilku? Dan aku ini dimana?

Aku merasakan keganjilan, aku kesulitan menggerakkan kakiku, dan pinggangku terasa sangat sakit.

GRRT ... GRRT

Terdengar suara yang sangat aneh didepanku... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku terbelalak tak percaya. Apa?! Aku ada di mulut Titan! Apa-apaan ini?!

Dilihat dari mukanya, Titan ini sedang menguyahku. Terutama di daerah pinggang, aku bahkan tidak ingin tau bagaimana nasib pinggangku sekarang. Titan ini bahkan terlihat senang. Mungkin, karena ia berhasil menangkap dan menguyah seorang peringkat pertama dari lulusan _Squad Academy _ke 104.

"Mikasa!" Suara itu terdengar lagi, tapi mukngkin kali ini terdengar dengan ceria. Bila didengarkan seksama, suara itu terasa familiar. Mungkinkah...

"ERENN!" lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan dengan hal aneh lagi. Mataku memicing kaget, dia berada tepat disebalahku, bernasib sepertiku. Dikunyah Titan.

"Untung kau sadar" Eren tersenyum lega

Apa maksud senyuman itu? Pikirku heran.

.

.

.

.

-3-

"Mundur Eren!" Perintahku kepada Eren, keluargaku, satu-satunya

"Tidak, Mikasa" Eren terhenyak "Aku akan melawannya! Aku pasti bisa" Eren terus bertekas melawan Titan tipe deviant ini. Walaupun Komandan Irvin sudah menembakkan suar hijau tanda untuk segera mundur. Ia tetap bersikukuh

Dasar keras kepala. Aku mengumpat kecerobohannya dalam hati, meskipun kesal aku tidak ingin dia terluka.

"Dengan gas yang habis itu!" aku terus melawannya "Jangan, bodoh kau Eren!" aku berteriak semampuku. Lagi-lagi aku tidak ingin dia terluka atau malah terbunuh hanya karena kenekatannya.

Apalagi dengan gasnya yang habis itu. Jalan satu-satunya untuk melarikan diri adalah dengan mengambil kuda di hutan pohon raksasa itu dan segera bergabung dengan formasi menuju dinding.

"Hyaaa!" Eren tidak mendengarkanku. Dia malah berlari menerjang Titan itu.

Dengan beraninya dia melempar mata pedang yang sengaja ia lepas dari gagangnya dan langsung menghujam mata Titan itu.

Titan itu segera ambruk, sambil memegangi matanya yang kesakitan, karena tertusuk pedang. Dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Yess!" Eren senang, sepertinya ini akan berjalan mulus.

Tapi tidak semudah itu mengalahkan Titan tipe deviant, penyembuhannya cepat sekalidan segera berusaha meraih Eren yang sedang berlari dengan gesitnya, menghindari tangan-tangan kotor para Titan.

Eren berusaha sekuatnya menghindar dan tanpa diduga Titan itu menendangnya dengan kaki. Membuat badannya terantuk keras ke bangunan di belakangnya

"Aduh" Eren memegang tengkuknya yang terasa linu. Dan dalam momen ini terasa sangat mudah bagi Titan itu untuk menangkapnya.

Dan akhirnya Eren sudah berada di dalam genggamannya

Titan itu tersenyum lebar seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru

"EREENN!" dibawah, aku Cuma bisa berteriak memanggilnya, ketakutan melihat Eren sudah dalam genggaman Titan itu

Tidak kusangka, ini harus terulang lagi. Sama ketika aku masih kecil saat orang tuaku dibunuh lalu aku diculik oleh penjahat yang membunuh orang tuaku sendiri. Aku Cuma bisa menatap kenyataan sedih, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dan ketika Eren berusaha menyelamatkanku dengan mengalahkan penjahat terakhir, yang bahkan mengancam nyawanya. Aku hanya terpaku tegang, ketakutan menjalar di semua syarafku.

Tapi, otakku melakukan sesuatu diatas hari nurani ku. Dia seperti menimpali perkataan Eren "Bertarunglah!" aku yang berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran dan wajah penuh peluh keringat,di tanganku pisau yang ku pegang bergemetar. Aku berusaha untuk kuat, aku berusaha untuk tidak takut

"BERTARUNG. " kata-kata itu terus menggema di pikiranku. Aku harus bertarung! Menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi...

Pisau yang bergemetar ditanganku akhirnya berdiri tegak dan bangga. Bangga dipegang orang yang memiliki keyakinan tinggi atas apa yang diperbuatnya.

JESSS... /backsound apaan ini?!-_-v\

Pisau itu berhasil menikam badan penjahat itu dari belakang. Membuat penjahat itu terkapar, tak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

-3-

Aku tenggelam dalam balutan syal merah hangat pemberian Eren ini. Aku terdiam, meresapi masa-masa laluku yang kelam sekaligus pengubah hidupku, Selamanya...

Dan dalam sekejap dengan hanya satu tarikan nafas penuh ambisi, aku segera berlari menuju Titan itu. Aku memegang kedua bilah pedangku erat-erat. Dan...

**ZRASSS...**

Tanpa disangka aku berhasil menebas salah satu kaki Titan ini tanpa bantuan _Manuver Gear 3D_ hingga lepas

Darahnya membahasi pedang dan lenganku. Tapi aku bersyukur bukan seorang _Clean-Freak_ seperti _Corporral_ Revialle... so i don't care about this –Devil Laugh-

Karena ketidak awasanku, raksasa yang kehilangan keseimbangan akibat salah satu kakinya hilang itu. Hampir jatuh menimpaiku,

"Awas Mikasa!" Eren berteriak di dalam genggaman Titan ba*tard itu.

Tapi beruntung saja aku berhasil menghindarinya, karena memang jatuhnya Titan itu terasa seperti S-L-O-W M-O-T-I-O-N.

Dan sekarang, sepertinya Titan itu terlihat terlalu sibuk untuk menangkapku dari pada berusaha untuk memakan mangsa pertamanya, Eren. /nangis kejet-kejet\

Dengan sigap aku bisa menghindar dari tangkapannya yang terasa sangat lambat untuk menangkap sesuatu yang cepat.

Tanpa disangka memori kematian orang tuaku muncul kembali di kepalaku.

Cih, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini!

Lariku terasa seperti melambat, tak kusangka harus kembali berkabung di waktu seperti sekarang ini.

**HAPPP...**

Dan akhirnya Titan itu berhasil menangkapku. Dan lagi-lagi penyembuhan kaki Titan yang kuperkirakan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 menit, menjadi sangat cepat di luar batas pikiranku. Dan sekarang Titan itu sudah bisa berdiri tegak tanpa masalah.

Di genggamannya aku merasa seperti diapit oleh dua tembok yang mengepungku, terus menghimpitku.

Sesak! Aku tidak kuat! Nafasku terengah-engah, dan lama kelamaan aku sudah merasa tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

-3-

Akhirnya aku ingat kejadian tadi yang menjadi alasan aku dan Eren berada di mulut Titan ini

Dan seakan-akan air mataku ingin meleleh, aku teringat janjiku, janji untuk selalu melindungi Eren bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi sekarang bahkan aku tak dapat memenuhinya.

Aku kembali tenggelam dalam hangatnya syal merah ini. Aku merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.

"Mikasa.. kenapa kau menangis?" Tak kusadari sejak tadi Eren memperhatikanku. Dia terkejut, menyadari bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari mataku.

"Maafkan aku Eren" aku terisak,

"Eh, kenapa?" dengan polosnya dia bertanya,

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu..."

"Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan adikmu maupun anakmu, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri" Perkataanku terpotong seruan Eren. Aku terperangah, aku memegan erat syal merahku.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu dan bersamamu kapanpun, dimanapun dan bagaimana pun keadaannya" Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah Mikasa! Hentikan tangisan bodoh ini! Kau sudah cukup menjagaku dan menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun di dunia," Dia memegang pundakku erat-erat "Dan lagi pula kita bersama disini" Suara lantangnya melunak, menentramkan hatiku.

Senyuman semangat mengembang di wajah polosnya. Aku menyeka air mataku. Dia terlihat seperti bocah, yang sangat bahagia, aku tersenyum kecil. Bocah? Tiba-tiba aku teringat seseorang yang suka mengatakan "kata" ini.

**ZRASSS...**

Ada yang menebas tengkuk Titan, tepat di hadapanku dan Eren.

Jubah hijau dengan lambang dua sayap di belakangnya berkibar dengan kencang, dia berasal dari _Scouting Legion_.

Dan lagi, tubuh pendeknya membuatku tercengang. Tetapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang poninya yang terus berkibar mengikuti arah angin /kayak bendera ae\

Siapa itu? Pertanyaan tak penting itu terus terngiang di kepalaku.

Tapi... syukurlah akhirnya kita selamat... batinku senang, terharu sekaligus bersyukur.

Kegelapan kembali mendatangiku...

"Mikasa!" oh Eren kau ya yang memanggilku, aku tersenyum di sela kegelapan itu.

Perlahan bersamaan dengan ambruknya Titan itu. Menuju tanah..

.

.

.

.

-3-

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" terdengar lagi suara Eren di dekatku

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, silau matahari serasa membutakan mataku.

"Ini, Dimana?" tanyaku perlahan. Aku menoleh sekeliling. Aku sekarang sudah berada di sebuah ruangan, sepertinya di rumah sakit.

Eren memandangiku gelisah sambil bergumam kecil,

"Syukurlah," sambil mengusap dadanya

tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dan... ck, dia lagi, dia lagi. Ya... bisa dibilang seorang _Corporral _Geje, _Corporral _Revialle yang memandangku datar, sedatar wajan yang rasanya ingin ku lempar ke wajahnya.

Aku teringat bahwa tadi aku dan Eren sedang di kunyah Titan tapi kenapa sekarang aku ada disini?

"Arigatou, Heichou" Tiba-tiba Eren berseru hal yang sangat aneh pada _Corporral_. Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Mungkinkah? Batinku gelisah

"Atas yang tadi" lanjutnya. TIDAK! Aku memekik dalam hati

Kenapa harus orang sialan ini yang menolong kami?! Kenapa bukan Komandan Irvin yang kece badai atau Mayor Hanji yang nyentrik itu... atau siapapun selain orang ini! Aku memegang dahiku, linu pasti-tak terima, pasti.

Aku semakin merasa bersalah tak berhasil melindungi Eren, dan sekarang yang pasti mereka berdua akan semakin dekat-dan aku pasti akan punya hutang budi padanya. Aku mengendus pelan.

Tanpa kusadari Corporral itu memperhatikanku-yaa... aku yang sedang gila-gilaan karena tidak terima ditolong orang berwajah teflon ini.

Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di dekatku. Di dekat telingaku, aku terkejut bukan main dan sekarang aku dapat mencium aroma harum dari bajunya. Ya dia sangat dekat... dan dia seperti akan membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku tau, kau pasti menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi Eren bukan?" Skakmate- aku dibuat merinding karena tebakannya. Tebakan yang sangat tepat.

"Kau tau kenapa kau tidak dapat melindunginya-hah" dia mendesah pelan, membuat leherku terasa geli dan aku ingin segera membantingnya ke lantai. "Karena kau-Lemah" dengan penekanan sarkatis pada "Lemah" itu membuatku membisu.

Mataku membelalak, pandangan kosong. Aku lemah... aku menunduk. Menatap kedua telapak tanganku yang diperban.

Tiba-tiba aku sadar dari lamunan panjang ku... untuk apa aku menyesali yang lalu. Cih! Orang ini hanya akan membuatku semakin lemah. Aku segera mendorong orang yang membisikkan kata-kata sarkatis ini, hingga ia terdorong dan segera berpegangan pada bed Eren. Dan Eren dia menatap kami berdua bingung.

"Hahaha.." dia tertawa dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi baliknya aku tau dia tertawa dengan nada sinis sekali.

"Kau tau, Ackerman." Suara datarnya membuatku cukup waspada, aku tak peduli dia mau menghinaku apa lagi. "Aku sesungguhnya tak berniat menolongmu, aku Cuma ingin menolong Eren" dia melirik Eren yang dengan enaknya duduk selonjoran dan mencueki pertengkaran kami, mungkin dia malas ikut-ikutan dalam pertengkaran tak berguna ini.

Yang disebut nama kecilnya itu menoleh "Eh-" wajahnya kebingungan. Bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Corporrale Revialle sekaligus bingung mau menanggapi apa.

Aku melongo mendengar perkataannya. "Tapi, karena kalian dimangsa Titan yang sama aku jadi terpaksa menyelamatkan kalian berdua" dahiku mengerut, wajahku memanas mendengarkan perkataannya yang sarkatis itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menolongku?" aku memekik. Nafasku naik turun. Aku merasa dipermainkan olehnya.

"untuk itu tak ada alasan khusus" dia melirik kearah Eren. Dan Eren yang merasa diriliki melirik balik. Dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mereka memandang satu sama lain cukup lama, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua memalingkan muka mereka. Eren terlihat sangat malu. Wajahnya memerah, semerah kepiting rebus.

Cih! Tentu saja aku merasa jealous melihat itu. Aku berusaha untuk menahan amarah yang dalam.

"Kalian-" mendengar suara Eren, kami berdua yang merasa terpanggil. Segera menoleh ke arahnya. Dia menunduk sangat dalam. poni kecoklatan menutupi wajah polosnya.

"-Sangat spesial bagiku!" dia segera melompat dari atas bed dan memeluk aku dan Corporral Revialle.

"Hoi Eren, apa yang kau lakukan" Corporral bengis tapi lembuat itu tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. Ronaan merah terbesit di mukanya, walaupun sedikit.

Aku ikutan terkejut. Dia merangkul kami berdua, dengan salah satu tangan maskulinnya yang melingkari pundakku. Aku bergumam dalam, "Eren, aku berjanji." Aku menarik syal merah yang agak melorot dari wajahku. Sampai hampir menutupi seluruh wajahku. Hanya poni rambutku yang terlihat.

"aku berjanji! Aku akan lebih kuat untukmu! Dan aku berjanji aku akan lebih kuat dari Revialle badass itu!" batinku. Tanpa terasa air mataku berlinang sedikit demi sedikit. Beruntung aku sudah menutupi wajahku dengan syal merahku sehingga Eren tidak perlu khawatir melihatku sembap oleh air mata.

.

_Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu,_

_Membimbingmu, menyemangatimu, melindungimu.._

_Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu.._

_Bersama dengan orang yang kusayangi..._

.

A/N : Konnichiwa minna /keluar dari... entah darimana\

Gomen ya sudah lama sekali tak mengisi fanfic. Dan saya sangat berdosa karena membiarkan akun fanfic ini berjamur dimana-mana.

Karena memang, urusan sekolah menyeret perhatian saya /anak rajin. Plok plok\ dan ide saya nyeret (?) terlalu banyak ide di kepala saya. Yang membuat saya pusing mau milih ide yang mana #salahfokus.

Dan Gomen lagi, kalo di fic pertama ku ini, udah gak jelas ceritanya, alurnya, plotnya dll. Ini membuat kalian pusing _

Oke, salam kenal ya :D

*Mohon reviewnya. Sangat dibutuhkan untuk berjalannya fanfic lain kedepan. /maksa\

Sayonara Minna /Lambai-lambai Geje\


End file.
